Friendship or Love
by DeadlyPrincess17
Summary: Ino wants friendship from Sasuke, but as they grow, would they only want to be friends? Or should they take it to the next level.. But, do they know what might occur if they do so? Would their friendship be ruined if they chose.. Love over Friendship? Is it Friendship or Love?


Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted something, like around, June 1 or something. Anyways, I'm going to update every week! Or will I? But, sad to say that my school will hold me back from writing. TT^TT So I hope you understand that. I promise to be as active as I can though. Sooo.. On forth with the story! Enjoy!

_Friendship and Love_

Ino groaned, 'Why_ does it have to be so hard?!' _the 8-year-old girl thought. She stomped her foot on the grassy ground and cursed, the poor girl only wanted to be friends with the Uchiha, but all the boy did was ignore her. Damn, is she mad! Ino collapsed on the ground and started picking flowers, all sorts of them, she didn't know why, but she seemed connected with them, it made her feel comfortable despite of her anger.

Just a few days ago he was so cheerful and happy! Well dang, even his happiness is contagious! Then he became cold after.. After.. The Uchiha clan massacre. She felt bad for the boy, for she also knew how that feels, that feeling when someone you truly and dearly love leave in front of your

Very eyes. Oh, how it hurts just by thinking of it. She knows how he feels and she is determined to help him! Just a smile from him will do good. Yes, that's it! She smiled brightly and leapt up the ground with the flowers in her hand and ran fast to her destination.

_Panting.._ Yes, she's finally here, she walked with a soft smile on her face as she carefully placed the perfectly arranged flowers on the tombstone of her mother. She smiled and sat before it. "Mom," She whispered, "I miss you," she smiled a sad smiled and wiped the tears leaving her eyes with her tiny hands. "And, Mom? I'm gonna go help a _friend _of mine, he was **_very _**sad mom. I don't know, but I'm determined to do my best just to make him happy!"

She smiled cheerily and giggled, she closed her eyes and lied beside her mother as the autumn wind brushed her skin and caressed her hair, she felt tingly, the wind's touch was soft and welcoming, just like her mother's touch. She giggled at this, oh how she missed her mom.

She wanted to stay but it was already late, she bid her mom farewell and leapt her way home.

Ino inhaled the scent of the food coming out of her window, which was responded by her grumbling stomach making her blush. She went in and was hugged by her father "Princes! Where have you been?! I was so worried about you!" Ino giggled at this, "It's okay dad! I was just with mom!" Inoichi's eyes softened at this and smiled. "Go clean up and go back for dinner hmm?" Inoichi stated and was answered by Ino's nodding.

After a short silent dinner, Ino went straight to bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

_~Next day~_

Ino leapt off to bed and hurriedly went downstairs to the delightful smell of pancakes. "Morning Dad!" Ino smiled and kissed the cheek of her father, "Hmm? Someone seems happy." Inoichi said as he placed the pancakes on Ino's plate. "Mmhmm! I'm going to do a special mission! It's my first mission yet and it's a toughie! I'm gonna be just like you and Mom! A ninja!" Inoichi smiled at his daughter who was aiming so high, this really, made him happy.

"Very well, good luck with that." Ino gulped her milk and smiled, "Thanks dad! I think I'm gonna need it.". Curiosity took over Inoichi's and was hesitant for a second to ask, but asked anyway, "So, what is this mission really?" Ino thought for a second and faced her father "Hm, I have to make Sasuke-kun happy! I know how he feels and I'm determined to do my best!"

With this, Inoichi eyes widened and was about to disagree but decided to be a supportive father. "Bye dad! Gotta go!" Ino ran off and started her search for Sasuke.

_Tik tok tik tok.._

After a long amount of time searching for Sasuke, she finally found him in the woods training, and woah, does he look exhausted! Ino decided to wait for him to finish his training and hid in the bushes.

"Agh!" Ino shrieked as a kunai ran past her face and chopped a few amount of hair and somewhat hit her cheek which now is trickling blood. "I know you're there, show yourself!" Sasuke's loud and brave voice made Ino flinch, "Okay, okay! I wasn't even planning on doing something bad to you!" Ino went out holding her right cheek (The wounded one), "Hn" Was all Sasuke said.

"Rude much?" Ino who was still holding her wounded cheek started to feel tingly and looked at her hand who was now glowing mint green, "Woah," Ino was in amazement and so was Sasuke (A/n: Well, he was still young and he also hasn't mastered the process of hiding his emotions), Ino placed it on her wounded cheek and yeah, her wound started closing up and is finally healed.

After the healing of her wound, she started to feel wobbly and tired, exhaustion took over her and was about to hit the ground but was luckily caught by Sasuke. (A/n: Aaaah! ASDFGHKL Young Sasuino sweetness!) "Uhm, Thanks" Ino sweetly smiled and decided to sit on the ground and was soon followed by Sasuke.

"You used up too much chakra doing that" Sasuke stated, "Maybe, anyways, why'd you throw a kunai at me?" Ino pouted and crossed her arms "Well, it's rude to sneak up on someone." Sasuke spat and made Ino look down, "Sorry" she mumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke didn't hesitate to ask, "Well, I was wondering if we could be friends. I told my mom that I'd do anything to make you feel welcomed and happy!" Sasuke's eyes widened but frowned afterwards.

"You can't make me happy, you don't even understand how I feel!" Despite Sasuke's shouting, Ino's eyes softened which made Sasuke curious, "I do, I do understand what you feel." Sasuke frowned again, "Hn, you don't have to pretend! you don't even have to! Besides! I don't need you to make me happy! I don't need anyone in my life! All I'll do is seek for revenge and making me happy will just waste your time!

I don't need you or-!" "My mom died okay?! She died before my very eyes! It was tragic! She died because of my brother! He killed her! I didn't even had the chance to save her! All I did was hide in the closet and see her being killed by my brother! You think I'm not guilty?! You think I don't know how you feel?! Because I do!" Crying, Ino fell on the ground and sobbed, it still hurts her, even by just recalling that very moment her mom died.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't know this, his heart ached at the sight of Ino crying, he didn't know what to do, he was hurt, and all he did was hug Ino. He smiled at the thought that someone still cares, he was also happy, and in this hug that they are sharing means that Sasuke accepts her friendship. Ino was happy too, it seems like she got what this hug means, she was happy, and so was he.

Heeeey! I was fangirling when I wrote this story! Ahh! Just-! Aaaaahh! TTvTT I'm so happy! But I don't think this fanfic will be that popular.. I'm not a good author! Waaah! Anywaaaays, I hope you enjoyed and you enjoying this is my goal! Enjoy chapter 1! Peace out peeps! (^-^)v


End file.
